Sehun says
by 7teenKing
Summary: [SEQUEL IS UP "Jongin says.."] Menurut Sehun, Jongin itu hitam, seperti kopi. Panas, pekat, menggoda dan tentu saja seksi. Tapi, siapa yang bisa menyangkal kalau Jongin memang seksi. Garis bawahi tentang hidung Jongin yang memang 'tidak begitu terlihat'. Tapi bagi seorang Oh –tampan- Sehun, Jongin itu... [!]KAIHUN
1. Sehun Says

**Sehun says "..."**

**Jongin x Sehun**

**Fluff;Drama;BoysLove;; AU;TYPOSeverywhere**

**[Sedang membangkitkan jiwa KaiHun. Mencari feel seorang Kim Jongin menjadi seme seorang Oh Sehun.]**

**. **

**.**

.

.

.

Menurut Sehun, Jongin itu hitam, seperti kopi. Panas, pekat, menggoda dan tentu saja seksi. Ah tidak, tentu saja. Sehun jauh lebih seksi daripada Jongin. Tapi, siapa yang bisa menyangkal kalau Jongin memang seksi. Garis bawahi tentang hidung Jongin yang memang 'tidak begitu terlihat'. Tapi bagi seorang Oh –tampan- Sehun, Jongin itu...

.

.

[Panas]

Hampir memasuki gugur. Daun mulai berganti warna menjadi kecoklatan, mengigatkan Sehun terhadap seseorang. Tentu saja itu Jongin. Entah Sehun harus menyebut Jongin itu siapanya. Toh status tidak begitu penting, menurutnya.

Salahkan sistem imunnya yang benar benar keok kali ini. Udara panas mulai berangin membuat Sehun harus rela terbaring lemas di ranjangnya. Daun gingko disamping rumahnya bergoyang pelan, menanti angin yang menerpanya. Sehun terpaku menatap daun yang memang menjadi salah satu favoritnya di musim gugur.

"Ya! Mau Sampai kapan kau mengacuhkan pria tampan sepertiku Sehun-ah"

Sehun menoleh kearah pintu. Jongin, berdiri menenteng ransel hitam di tangan kanannya. Rambutnya basah oleh keringat, bahkan Sehun hafal wangi maskulin Jongin yang bercampur keringat. Wangi pria jantan sejati.

Sehun tersenyum, berusaha duduk meskipun kepalanya berdenyut protes dan menyakitkan. Jongin melangkah untuk duduk dipinggir ranjang Sehun dan melepaskan hoodie biru tua yang dia kenakan. Singlet hitam yang membalut tubuhnya basah, keringat.

"Aku merindukanmu" Jongin mengusak rambut blonde Sehun.

Tangannya terasa terbakar. Jongin meraba dahi Sehun, membandingkan panas tubuhnya dengan milik Sehun.

"Kau pasti belum mandi sehabis menari Jongin"

Sehun meringis pelan, kepalanya kembali berdenyut nyeri mengucapkan kalimat lirih. Berusaha tersenyum menutupi rasa sakitnya. Jongin menghela nafas, Sehun itu keras kepala dan bodoh. Dengan segera Jongin membuka singletnya. Dan menerjang Sehun, membuat mereka berdua terjatuh di ranjang.

"Kau sakit dan aku tidak suka, kau tahu itu Sehun"

Sehun mengangguk kecil. Tangannya terulur membuka piamanya sendiri dan memeluk Jongin. Menelusupkan tangannya di pinggang Jongin dan merangsek seperti kucing di dada seksi didepannya. Jongin membalas pelukan Sehun, kemudian masuk kedalam selimut yang sama. Berbagi panas tubuh.

"Aku suka dipeluk Jongin, karena pelukan Jongin panas" guman Sehun pelan.

"Aku tahu, tidurlah" Jongin mengecup pelan dahi Sehun. "Cepatlah sembuh"

.

.

.

[Pekat]

Sehun akan menghindari tatapan Jongin kalau sedang merajuk. Seperti saat ini. Musim dingin sudah tiba, dan Jongin melarang Sehun untuk keluar karena badai salju akan datang beberapa jam lagi menurut perkiraan cuaca.

"Sehun, aku tidak ingin kau sakit lagi"

Sehun menelungkupkan wajahnya di bantal kesayangannya sambil memeluk rilakuma miliknya –Pinku pinku-. Jongin mendesah kesal. Sehun akan seperti ini sampai keinginannya dituruti, atau mungkin opsi kedua adalah membiarkan keinginan Sehun tidak terpenuhi dan Jongin akan diacuhkan selama berhari hari.

"Aku kan bisa memakai mantel tebal" lirih Sehun.

Jongin membalikkan badan Sehun dan mengurungnya dalam kungkungan tangannya. Sehun memalingkan wajahnya. Saat merajuk satu hal yang harus dihindari oleh Sehun adalah wajah Jongin yang terlampau dekat seperti ini.

Jongin menangkup pipi Sehun agar menatap wajahnya. Sehun langsung menutup matanya.

"Buka matamu Oh Sehun, tatap aku"

Sehun merasakan sapuan hangat di pipinya. Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menulikan telinganya dari perintah Jongin. Dia tidak akan melanggar pantangannya sendiri. Jongin menatap Sehun lekat, tersenyum kecil dan menggigit pelan hidung Sehun.

"awwww"

Sehun membuka matanya. Hidungnya berdenyut pelan merasakan gigitan Jongin. Tangannya refleks mengusap hidungnya yang bisa dipastikan memerah karena ulah Jongin. Sehun mendesah kesal.

"dasar kanibal" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"tatap aku Sehun" Tangan Jongin beralih mengangkat dagu Sehun. Membuat Onix kelamnya bertabrakan dengan hazel caramel Sehun. Ugh Sehun benci Jongin. "Kau itu mudah sakit Sehun, jangan keluar disaat cuaca buruk seperti ini, aku tidak ingin kau sakit lagi, kau jadi manja sekali saat sakit."

Mata Jongin memancarkan ketulusan disetiap katanya. Sehun benci harus menatap onix pekat milik Jongin yang selalu bisa mengalahkan acara merajuknya karena penuh dengan kehangatan dan ketulusan yang ditujukan padanya. Tentu saja itu akan berimbas pada pipinya yang memerah.

"huh, arraseo, aku benci Jongin"

Sehun selalu kalah dengan pekatnya onix Jongin yang selalu menggagalkan acara merajuknya. Ugh.

.

.

.

[Menggoda]

Sudah hampir tengah malam. Musim semi akan berakhir dan Sehun akan merindukan pohon gingko disamping rumahnya akan kembali berwarna merah muda tahun depan. Tangannya menari diatas layar touchsreen ditangannya. Mendial nomer Jongin yang sudah di hafal diluar kepala.

"Sehun?"

Suara Jongin terdengar disebrang. Sehun masih bisa mendengar deru suara mobil dan bis walaupun tidak begitu keras.

"Apa kau sedang dijalan?"

Sehun menatap langit malam yang berhias bintang. Perasaan hangat menyusup dalam hatinya.

"Yah, aku akan sampai di rumah 10 menit lagi. Kau sudah merindukanku ya?"

Sehun merona. Sialan kau Jongin, guman Sehun dalam hati. Jongin itu selalu seperti itu, bisa membuat Sehun meleleh ataupun merona seperti gadis hanya dengan sebuah kalimat yang Jongin lontarkan. Sehun mengutuk pipinya yang mudah merona.

"Ja..jangan terlalu percaya diri Jongin"

Kekehan pelan Jongin terdengar. Sehun menggigit bibirnya , untung Jongin tidak disini saat pipinya benar benar memerah karena malu luar biasa.

"benarkah? Tapi kenapa pipimu merah eoh?"

Sehun meraba pipinya. Terasa panas seperti demam dan perutnya kram. Bagaimana Jongin tahu kalau Sehun merona? Jongin ajaib.

"kata siapa, aku.. aku tidak merona.. ugh"

Sehun kembali menyangkal. Jongin tersenyum disebrang telfonnya, membiarkan Sehun menyangkal toh dia memang tahu kalau Sehun sedang merona karena kalimatnya tadi. Benar benar manis, batinnya.

"tapi wajahmu sangat manis saat memerah seperti itu. Aku sangat suka"

Sehun berjengkit pelan saat merasakan sepasang lengan melingkat di pinggangnya. Jongin mengecup pipinya dan tersenyum tulus kearahnya. Sehun mematung. Kapan Jongin sampai?

"5 menit lalu saat kau sibuk merona Sehun. Demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini, aku menyukaimu saat merona."

Seakan mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Sehun, Jongin mendaratkan bibirnya diatas bibir tipis Sehun. Memberikan ciuman ringan dan kecupan dipipinya lagi. Sehun semakin memerah. Jongin menggoda sekali kan.

"Aku tidak merona!" jeritnya.

.

.

.

[Sexy]

Jongin itu gampang berkeringat. Sehun menghindari itu. Jongin akan terlihat sangat sangat sangat sexy dan membuat mata Sehun jelalatan kemana mana menatapi tubuh sexy Jongin saat menari. Tentu saja. Bahkan Sehun harus rela menahan rasa cemburunya saat melihat teman temannya ikut menatapi tubuh sexy milik Jongin.

"hey, matamu hampir keluar Sehun-ah"

Sehun tidak menyadari Jongin sudah duduk disampingnya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahunya. Tangan Sehun terulur kearah Jongin, menawarkan sebotol air dingin yang langsung ditenggak Jongin. Bahkan sebagian airnya tumpah melewati bibir, dagu, leher, jakun sexy Jongin dan terakhir merembes ke singlet abu abu yang basah oleh keringat Jongin,

'glup'

Ugh, Sehun bahkan menelan ludahnya menatap kadar kesexy-an Jongin yang meningkat hanya karena air. Demi Tuhan itu hanya air.

"Aku benci Jongin" Sehun berguman.

Jongin melirik Sehun sambil menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Aku benci Jongin, Jongin itu terlalu sexy, Sehun benci. Huh"

Sehun keluar dari studio dance meninggalkan Jongin yang masih terpaku mencerna maksud Sehun. Kemudian tertawa pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

a/n : Pas hujan, kekenyangan, dan besok ada Quiz sama Tugas, entah kenapa tangan malah nulis ini. Ingin mengembalikan jiwa Seme seorang Jongin, jadi nulis begini dah. Maaf absurd. Review?


	2. Sequel : Jongin Says

**Jongin says "..."**

**Jongin x Sehun**

**Fluff;Drama;BoysLove;AU;TYPOSeverywhere**

**[saya emang hunkaihun shipper, nggk masalah top/bot nya siapa. Mau Sehun mau Jongin buat saya sama. Tapi, lebih prefer Jongin yang jadi semenya Sehun hahaha. Btw ini Sequel dari Sehun says "..." , saya nggk tau deh jadinya seperti apa nanti]**

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin sering mengumpamakan diri Sehun dengan segelas susu. Tentu saja susu putih yang murni, manis, hangat dan... membuatnya ketagihan sebelum tidur menjemput. Bahkan Jongin sering tersenyum sendiri melihat segelas susu dan selalu membandingkannya dengan Sehun. Yah, Sehun. Sehun yang seperti ini, yang seperti itu, yang selalu membuat Jongin menggila.

.

.

.

[Putih]

Jongin duduk menghadap jendela kamarnya. Tubuhnya masih melekat di atas tempat tidurnya. Hari minggu yang cerah menanti untuk bermalas malasan. Masih pukul 8 pagi, tapi Sehun yang tertidur disampingnya sudah menghilang saat dia bangun.

"JONGINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN"

Jeritan Sehun menggema dari arah dapur. Jongin terlonjak dan bergegas menuruni tangga. Teriakan Sehun benar benar ampuh membuatnya beranjak dari kamar. Terlihat Sehun duduk di meja makan dengan segelas susu putih dan secangkir kopi hitam, ditambah ekspresi cemberut , tapi sangat manis dimata Jongin.

"Kenapa Sehun-ah?"

Sehun menatap Jongin. Kenapa Jongin tetap tampan saat bangun tidur? Kenapa kulitnya sangat sexy terkena sinar matahari? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?

" .Padamu!"

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan sengit. Jongin hanya bisa melongo. Dia meraba dahi Sehun, memastikan bahwa orang didepannya itu sedang tidak demam seperti semalam. Sehun semakin mencebikkan bibirnya dan menyingkirkan tangan Jongin dari dahinya.

"Benarkah kau membenciku?" Jongin tersenyum menatap Sehun lekat. Sehun mengangguk dan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku benci pada Jongin. Jongin itu punya kulit yang sexy. Sedangkan kulitku pucat seperti mayat. Suho hyung, kris hyung, luhan hyung, argh semua hyung hyung itu selalu mengatakan aku itu albino dan mengatakan kalau aku kelebihan pigmen putih. Beda denganmu. Pokoknya aku benci Jongin!"

Sehun menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Jongin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, berpikir betapa manisnya Sehun cemberut sambil bertingkah manis tanpa sadar seperti ini. Tangannya mengelus surai pirang Sehun.

"Mau kuberi tahu alasan kenapa kulitku sangat sexy?"

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya kearah Jongin. Dia mengangguk. Jongin menangkup pipi Sehun dan mencium keningnya pelan.

"Kau pernah bilang kalau kulitku seperti kopi kan? Sexy. Yah, aku akui aku memang sexy. Tapi bagiku, kau seperti susu. Putih dan suci Sehun. Aku dan kau akan saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Seperti Yin dan Yang. Mereka hitam dan putih, begitu juga kopi dan susu. Mereka akan saling melengkapi jika dipadukan. Jangan membandingkan dirimu dengan diriku. Kau dan aku berbeda, tapi kita bersama untuk menyatukan perbedaan itu. Mengerti?"

Jongin mencubit hidung Sehun pelan. Membuat siempunya hanya meringis sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"tapi aku tetap benci Jongin, ehehehe"

.

.

.

.

[Manis]

"Please Jongin, yah? Boleh yah? Jongin! Pleaseeeeee"

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan tatapan kucing andalannya. Jongin memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Bukan tanpa alasan Jongin menghindari mata kucing Sehun. Jongin takut dia kelepasan meng iya iyakan Sehun yang bertingkah seperti ini.

"Tidak. 5 gelas bubble tea dan 3 cheese cake sudah bersarang diperutmu Sehun"

Jongin menyentil dahi Sehun pelan. Membuat Sehun merengut lucu sambil mengusap dahinya yang memerah. Bibirnya manyun kedepan sambil melipat tangannya didepan dadanya. Bahkan Sehun mulai menghentakkan kakinya pelan.

"aaa~~ Jongin~~"

Jongin menghela nafasnya pelan sambil menopang dagu menatap gerutuan Sehun. Rambut pink permen kapas milik Sehun bergoyang pelan. Benar benar seperti anak teka.

"Kau ingin makan makanan manis lagi?"

Sehun mengangguk sambil meringis imut. Jongin tersenyum kecil, menatap Sehun yang sangat manis saat merajuk seperti dia harus tahan. Oh Tuhan.

"Tidak boleh, Kim Sehun" ucap Jongin final.

Sehun merengut lagi. Kali ini dia benar benar menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Wae wae wae waeeeee? Jongin jahat~~"

Jongin terkekeh pelan.

"Kau itu sudah manis Sehun-ah, kalau kau sering makan makanan manis, kau bisa membuatku diabetes karena terlalu sering melihat wajahmu yang sudah manis itu sayang" kali ini Jongin tersenyum.

Ugh, Sehun merona.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END

.

.

a/n ; Sejujurnya agak nggk pede untuk publish ini. Masih ada 2 hal lagi sebenernya yang pengen Jongin ungkapin ke Sehun. Tapi entah kenapa nggk sreg sendiri karena gaya penulisan saya yg absurd wkwkwk, Review juseyo?


	3. Sequel 2 : jongin says

Jongin says "..."

Jongin x Sehun

Fluff;Drama;BoysLove;AU;TYPOSeverywhere

[saya emang hunkaihun shipper, nggk masalah top/bot nya siapa. Mau Sehun mau Jongin buat saya sama. Tapi, lebih prefer Jongin yang jadi semenya Sehun hahaha. Btw ini Sequel dari Sehun says "..." part II , nggk tau deh jadinya seperti apa nanti]

Ada sedikit LIME dibawah, jadi enaknya di rate T atau M ya? Saran?

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin sering mengumpamakan diri Sehun dengan segelas susu. Tentu saja susu putih yang murni, manis, hangat dan... membuatnya ketagihan sebelum tidur menjemput. Bahkan Jongin sering tersenyum sendiri melihat segelas susu dan selalu membandingkannya dengan Sehun. Yah, Sehun. Sehun yang seperti ini, yang seperti itu, yang selalu membuat Jongin menggila.

.

.

.

[Hangat]

Jongin duduk disofa ruang tengah rumah Sehun sambil menatap jendela. Musim dingin sudah hampir tergantikan dengan musim semi yang hangat. Bunyi pintu kamar yang dibuka membuat Jongin menolehkan kepalanya yang mendapati Sehun sudah wangi dan poninya agak basah. Jongin tersenyum kecil.

"Sehun-ah, kemari"

Jongin merentangkan tangannya. Sehun merengut lucu. Namun kakinya tetap saja melangkah menuju Jongin dan memeluk pria tan itu. Jongin melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sehun, memeluknya dengan posesif.

"Kenapa Jongin sangat senang memelukku?"

Sehun menggesekkan hidungnya di perpotongan leher Jongin. Menghirup wangi mint dan kayu manis yang menguar dari badan Jongin. Membuat Jongin terkekeh pelan. Tangannya tanpa sadar mengusap surai pirang Sehun. Menatap Sehun dengan pandangan memuja.

"Karena kau itu matahari Sehun-ah" bisik Jongin.

Sehun melonggarkan pelukannya dan mengerjapkan matanya sambil memandangi wajah tampan Jongin. Dia menyipitkan matanya dan mencubit hidung Jongin.

"Aku itu manusia Jongin" Sehun mencebikkan bibirnya.

Jongin memiringkan kepalanya dan mengecup pelan bibir Sehun. Membuat Sehun terkejut. Jongin melepaskan kecupannya dan menangkup pipi kemerahan Sehun. Mengelusnya sayang.

"Bagiku, kau adalah matahari yang menyinari duniaku. Membuatku menjadi hangat dan yah... hanya kau yang dapat mencairkan kebekuan hatiku, Kim Sehun"

Sehun merona samar.

"DASAR KIM JONGIN TUKANG GOMBAL"

Teriakan Sehun menghasilkan tawa tulus Kim Jongin di pagi hari yang hangat. See?

.

.

.

.

Sehun bergelung diatas tubuh telanjang Jongin. Nafasnya masih tersengal seperti habis lari maraton. Peluh membasahi tubuh keduanya. Jongin berinisiatif memindahkan tubuh Sehun disamping tubuhnya dan memeluk pinggangnya erat. Tangannya mengusap punggung telanjang Sehun sambil sesekali mengecup rambut Sehun.

"Thanks, sweetheart" bisik Jongin.

Dia memandangi wajah Sehun yang terpejam. Jongin tahu Sehun belum tidur.

"Lain kali jangan bermain kasar Jonginnie, dasar bodoh"

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya pelan. Tangannya memukul dada bidang Jongin sayang. Sejujurnya dia menyukai sisi Jongin yang sedikit liar, oh sial Sehun berfikir yang tidak tidak sekarang. Jongin terkekeh, dia tahu sebenarnya Sehun sangat suka apa yang dia lakkukan barusan.

"kapan kapan kita coba vanilla. Bagaimana?"

Jongin mengelus tengkuk Sehun dan mensejajarkan kepalanya di leher Sehun. Kembali menindih pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Menatap matanya dalam. Menyampaikan untaian cinta tanpa kata kearah Sehun. Membuat rona merah dipipi Sehun semakin kentara.

"eumm... itu.. arghhh aku tidak tau Jonginnie, huh menyebalkan!"

Sehun memiringkan tubuhnya, menghindari tatapan Jongin yang seakan ingin memakannya bulat bulat , dan itu membuat jantungnya bekerja terlalu keras karena detakannya meningkat dengan cepat. Jongin tersenyum setan kali ini.

"baiklah, kita coba sekarang saja , hm?"

Jongin menundukkan badannya dan mencium tengkuk Sehun. Menggigitnya pelan.

"JONGIN MESUMMMM, PERGI SANAAAAA"

Satu tendangan mendarat dengan mulus di perut Jongin. Membuat pemuda itu jatuh dengan tidak elit dilantai kamar. Tapi seringai setannya masih bertengger di bibirnya. Membuatnya semakin ketagihan 'memakan' Sehun sebelum tidur.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

AKHIRNYAAAA

Tanggungan satu FF kelar lagi. Yeahh. Part ini ditulis disela sela jam kuliah. Mau UAS tapi malah kepikiran pengen lanjutin ini. Dan juga entahdeh ya malah jadinya begini.

Review , kritik, saran, silahkan. Yo yo


End file.
